Pineapple,Tuna,Yoyo,Puppy?
by Haruka And Rainbows
Summary: AV. Tsuna in the Kokuyo Gang wouldn't you like to know why? read to find out the first paragraph is the Summery. AllX27  p.s. the name might change and I USED TO BE CieloCupCakes
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo**: Hi everyone this is a little on the short side but this is the intro

**Tsuna**: whats with you and sad storys?

**Cielo**: the story starts out sad but it will be funnier soon

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu~ do I get some Tuna in this story?

**Cielo**: maybe...

**Ken**: I don't act like this, women!

**Cielo**: I know, you are a 8 years old so deal with it!

**Mukuro**: how old am I?

**Cielo**: 9 I had to make you older

**Mukuro**: i see, should I do the disclamer?

**Cielo**: yes!

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu~ **CieloCupCakes** does not own** KHR** just the **plot and OC's** so don't sue cause if you do...bad things will happen Kufufufu~!

**((A.N. they might be a little OOC so sorry this is my first time using Ken and Chikusa so just give me some pointers))**

* * *

~10 years ago~

A young women sat outside watching her 4 year old son play in the yard, Her name Nana Sawada.

"Tsu-chan please stay where i can see you" she said lightly before going in side there home leaving the boy unprotected,

"okay mama, Tsu-chan will be good!" the small boy exclaimed loudly but cutely. Nana smiled warmly and started makeing lunch for her and her son.

"Tsu-chan will be good and do what mama says" he said to himself "HIIIIII~ my ball no come back little ball" The small boy yelled running after the ball forgetting what his mother had said,

Just than a black car pulled up in front of the boy he stopped running with the car in the way, 3 men stepped out of the car and grabbed little Tsu-chan. Leaving the ball to stop rolling in the street.

Nana was by this time coming to check on her little boy only to see the ball her son had in the middle of the street and no Tsu-chan she panicked

"TSU-CHAN COME INSIDE LUNCH IS READY! PLEASE TSU-CHAN" she than ran from the porch out to the yard where her little Tsu-chan had been just 5 minutes ago, she looked at the street no Tsu-chan.

"Oh no" she gasped she ran inside and grabbed the phone she was in tears,

The phone rang once, twice than "Nana-chan my love whats wrong?" a manly voice asked, she had called her husband

"I-It-it's Ts-tsu-cha-n he-hes go-gone! kid-kidnapped!" Nana stuttered out between sobs.

" no No NO NO NO NO! Oh dear god this cant be happening our little Tsu-chan my SON!" the man yelled...

* * *

~4 years later~

A small boy was curled up in the corner tears steaming down his face out of pain from his last injection he still herd screams, easily guessed it was Ken-chan screaming from his treatment or as they called him _experiment 'K_',

He wished that he could save Ken-chan and Chikusa-Chan they like to call Chikusa-chan_ experiment 'C_', and that really just made him cry more he wanted his mom or at least someone to save him he didn't want to die here like a lot of the other kids did.

* * *

-TSUNA's P.O.V.-

"AHHHHH-STOP IT HURTS PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would save me from this Hell

"shut up '_27'_, it only hurts more if you move around!" They called me '_27_' but I still didn't know why, I could barely remember my own name and that thought scared me just as much as the '_scientist's_' did. I really hate these '_scientist's_' why would they do this to people and how could they live with themselves knowing they killed so many kids for there own greed it sickened me to the core.

* * *

- Chikusa'S P.O.V.-

"Ken, are you okay? Ken?" I asked the unmoving form of my friend, He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me,

"I'm fine, are you and Tsu-chan okay?" He asked, I looked down '_they had Tsu-chan was in the lab again_' he had it very hard out of the three of us he got a lot more experimenting than we did.

"they took him again, Ken I'm sorry I tried to stop them but they-" I was cut off by ken "those bastards why do they keep taking him to the lab so much? I-I dont want him to die! no not you or him I just wanna' go home!" he yelled and I started crying.

* * *

-KEN's P.O.V.-

"Kakapi it okay don't cry Tsu-chan will be okay" i said I was so mad they had made Kakapi cry and they hurt Tsu-chan every day not to mention my self and Kakapi.

"Tsu-chan is strong just like me okay?" I said, Kakapi stopped crying and looked up at me, tears still in his eyes he was about to talk but we herd screams about '_27_' and '_69_'.

'_27_' was Tsu-chan, but who was '_69_'? the screams stopped but no '_scientist's_' were running out of the room. I got up and walked down the hall Kakapi right behind me we reached the door the glass looked...red? I pushed open the door to find the room covered in blood, Tsu-chan was being held up by a boy with midnight blue hair but in a style that reminded me of a pineapple. The boy turned to us and smiled his right eye was red while the left matched his hair and arm under Tsu-chan who was tightly in his grasp than he spoke,

" you two, would you like to leave this place with me?" he asked slyly a smirk on his face, I gasped there was a bloody trident in his hand, he must have killed all of the evil 'scientist's' and saved Tsu-chan!

"who are you?" Kakapi asked quietly but slightly shaken up about seeing all this blood,

" '_69_', Rokudo Mukuro, Kufufufu~." this mukuro said his smirk grew me and Kakapi had just made the same choice we would go anywhere as long as mukuro and Tsu-chan were there.

"can Tsu-chan come?" I asked loudly

"Kufufufu~ yes, I would enjoy bringing him as well." he answered smoothly.

The trident disappeared and he picked up Tsu-chan bridal style he walked past us and we fallowed down the hall and to a electric locked door it opened right when he walked up to it 't_he night air feels so good we were free at last no more injections no more pills no more wires and tubes sticking out of us we were free Kakapi, Tsu-chan were free! we did it pyon~_!'

* * *

**Cielo**: hope you enjoyed this little whim of mine if you like it I may continue it if you don't than tell me in the reviews

**Chikusa**: I like it so far you are mostly saying on track with me when I was younger

**Cielo**: thank you! *glomps him*

**Ken**: Kakapi~ pyon! what are you doing?

**Chikusa**: getting glomped...

**Ken**: ...oh

**Mukuro**: Kufufufu~ is someone jealous?

**Cielo**:*glomps tighter* Oooh~

**Tsuna**: looks like we have to go now see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cielo**: hey guys I've decided to continue this story

**Tsuna**: but...I will be a little out of character such as smarter, less stuttering and more.

**Cielo**: yup, I like Tsuna to be smart, happily he's still clumsy as hell!

**Tsuna**: ...meany...

**Cielo**: so any ways-

**Reborn**: just start the story already now dame-Cielo.

**Cielo**: It's my story i do what i want!

**Reborn**: *takes out gun*

**Cielo**: *runs away with reborn shooting at me*

**Yamamoto**: i better go stop them.

**Tsuna**: ok, i'll do the **Disclaimer** CieloCupCakes **does not** own so **don't sue** she gets no money for this etc.

**((A.N. this will take place 6 years after the first chapter ended****so now Tsuna, ****Ken and Chikusa are all 14 and mukuro is 15 and there in **Kokuyo already so please enjoy!))

* * *

1...

2...

3...

GO!

Tsuna P.O.V.

"Mukuro please! Just let me wear my skinny jeans you know I hate those stupid boy uniform pants, don't get me wrong they good on you and the others but there to long on me!" I yelled,

I was at the moment in my 'room' yelling throw the door at Mukuro.

I stood there for a moment my skinny jeans were a lot easier to move around in,also I could fight better in them and with the Vendiche chasing us that was a big deal,

I of course am the only one with the summer uniform.

I kind of refused to wear the same thing as Mukuro I mean come on he's already tried to force the pineapple hair at me once or twice,

Every signal time I say the same thing 'not ever gonna happen!' gladly he gave up some time ago.

I had the uniform shit on it was the same color as the uniform jackets but it was short sleeved with a coaler.

Around the sleeves there were two strips of this aqua kinda dark blue the strips go around the cuff's of the shirt,

It also had the darkish aqua blue around the trim of the coaler it reaches my hips the buttons were the same green as the shirt

it also had a tie that was that blue color too.

It fit tight around my waist and gets lousier as it reaches my hips,

the reason it's like that is because it's the girl version of the summer unifrom the boy one is to big.

**Curse my girly body!**

I have the the bottom two buttons undone so you can see my...

...belly button piercing...

it was just a simple silver rod but I like it.

Mukuro on the other hand still hadn't given me the answer to my question

'Is he gonna let me wear my skinny jeans or not?' I thought to myself.

"fine you may wear your jeans but you must still wear the top, my dear Tsuna-chan is that a deal?" He stated/asked smoothly,

there was really no question in his voice.

"yeah!" I shouted, happily

"I'll wear the shirt I promise and I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled throw the door again.

I walked over to my bed a picked up my low rider skinny jeans slipping them on

before putting on my orange converse.

After that I sighed walking over to the shelf closes to my bed and picked up the little mirror,

I looked into my two different colored eyes

...but one of these eyes don't belong to me...

The chocolateish brown one is mine

but the beauiful mix of dark and light blue one to the right is Mukuro's.

Apparently in order to give Mukuro the 'six paths of hell' the '_scientist's_' needed my eye.

My body couldn't handle 'the six paths of hell'

so they took my right eye and messed it up and put it in Mukuro

at the same time taking his right eye and putting it in me.

"Mukuro" I whispered softly

'If it weren't for him me, Ken and Chikusa would have probably died...' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Cielo**: sorry for the chapter being short but they may or may not get longer. anyways please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cielo**: so how'd you guys like the last chapter?

**Tsuna**: weren't you supposed to say that at the end of the last chapter?

**Cielo**: shut it I do what I want!

**Everyone**: ….*sighs*…..

**Reborn**: dame-Cielo just start writing already!

**Cielo**: fine ya big bully!

**((A.N. I obviously don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so you know the rest etc.))**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**GO**

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

"Mukuro stop being a perv!" I yelled,

Mukuro thinks it's okay to grope me at every given point at time he can get.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He stated,

In a-of-fact tone. I looked at him my left eye twitched

"…" I was speechless,

_'oh whatever'_ I thought hopelessly _'he's just being pervy again he'll-!'_

My thoughts were cut short however,

As Mukuro grabbed my butt.

"Your gonna regret that Mu~ku~ro" I said,

In a dangerous voice I made sure to emphasize his name.

"Kufufufu~ oh am I now?" he asked,

His voice so smooth he could quite well charm the pants off anyone.

"Yes you will." I said blandly,

With the sweetest smile I could contour up.

I always in these situations try to make the smiles I give look fake but it's hard to,

When you're really happy.

I truly can't even remember what my real parents look like anymore,

It hurts but I have Mukuro and ken, Chikusa there my family.

I have something similar to _'the six paths of hell'_ but I only have one path,

It's actually the seventh path that shouldn't be there.

_'The Path to The Sky'_

Mukuro has the six paths to hell,

_'The Path to The Sky'_ is difficult to control but the up side to that is,

Apparently the weird mix of sky flames in me makes it hard for Vendiche to sense me which is a good thing.

I made my way to the biggest area in this place we call home which is a old school called Kokuyo,

Mukuro was walking behind me smirking.

_'Oh you have no idea what I'm gonna do to you Mukuro'_ I thought evilly,

He was so gonna get it.

"Ken! Chikusa!" yelled happily,

They were down stairs they were looking at me then I had an idea.

"catch me!" I yelled,

I jumped off the stairs Mukuro looked like he was ready to fall over.

"WHA- TSU-CHAN!" Ken yelled,

He put out his arms to catch me.

I fell into his arms he laughed lightly and pulled me closer,

"Tsu-chan! You're crazy Pyon~!" Ken exclaimed,

"Sorry ken-chan" I said, I looked over to Chikusa-chan,

He looked ready to run and catch me if Ken hadn't cought me it was endearing.

"thanks for catching me Ken-chan." I whispered lightly,

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek softly.

He blushed lightly than put me down,

"No big you know we wouldn't let you get hurt! Right Kakapi!" He said/yelled.

"Of course…Tsu-chan will always be safe." He said the last part really softly,

I walked over to him and got on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek too.

I blushed "thank you! Now let's go Ken Chikusa come on!" I called out,

_'Time to get the things I'll need to get Mukuro back for being a pervert!_' I thought,

_'I think pink will look good on Mukuro!'_ I thought happily.

_'I can't help but think that maybe this is the claim before the storm…'_

* * *

**Cielo**: why is Tsuna thinking pink will suit Mukuro ? What does he mean claim before the storm? You'll just have to wait and see!

**Ciel**o: please tell me what you think in the reviews!

**Tsuna:** Yah pretty please with a cherry on top!

**Everyone else**: *sweat drops*

**Cielo**: we'll see you in the next chap!


	4. note from Haruka

With all the stuff going on in my school life my grades slipped to to C's and that to a parent of an Italian/Portuguese/English(thats quite a mouthful)Minor is completely perplexing really I have 1 'D'.

*coughMATHcough*

So as punishment my poor baby lap-top will be taken for 2 weeks to ensure that my grades become perfect in a 2 week period. -_- . At least I don't have Asian in me...or I might be dead just like my friend after she got all C's on her report card her mom got so red! AHAHAHAHAHA~! Sorry not funny (Oh yes it was!) Anyway's off topic! As I was typing (pun intended...SO LAUGH...Ivan: but it wasn't funny! me:wanna die?) oh and Ivan is an OC of mine that I like to write about on my FictionPress account. Anywho starting February 28 my laptop will be gone when i get it back in 2 weeks ether on March 11th or the 12 I will get my baby back TT_TT i'm very sad! But I will update my stories then so Bye-Bye for 2 weeks my beloved readers and reviewer's see you all soon~chu~!

-Haruka And Rainbows


End file.
